


Oceans, Candy, and You

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Free!
Genre: Do angels even have chariots?, Don't be touchin Haru's bae, Free! Yaoi, Gift Fic, M/M, MakoHaru is taking over the world, Makoto and Haruka have not met yet, Makoto is an angel sent from above, So AU?, So much yaoi in it, The Free! fandom is so awesome, Yaoi, Younger!Haru, Younger!Makoto, and Haru is his chariot, free! iwatobi swim club, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase is walking home from school one day when he meets Makoto Tachibana, an incredibly kind and caring boy. The next day, they stick together throughout the school's long hours, teaming up against bullies and the like. But when they split up to go home, Haru sees Makoto getting caught up in the crime known as kidnapping, and he's about to be become the victim.</p><p>Rated for basically nothing, though Haru does kick a thug in the balls and it says the word 'balls', which I've just said twice, so you're good. Makoto/Haruka if you squint, considering they are kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans, Candy, and You

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT Feb 11th~ Oh my goodness! 12 kudos, over 100 hits, and a freaking bookmark? You guys are so sweet! I am glad you enjoyed my story. Thank you for clicking this, I appreciate it more than you imagine I do! Thanks again!!
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Free!, or else Makoto and Haruka would've kissed during that CPR scene.
> 
> Keep in mind that the age of Haru and Mako-chan in this fic range from 8-10, so they aren't teenagers.
> 
> Enjoy!

The school day had been over, and young Haruka Nanase had just finished dressing. He swam each day after school hours, loving the way the water caressed his very being. Some even said Haru moved faster in water than he did on land, which led to the name calling, 'Fish boy'. Haru ignored them for the most part, dubbing them as trivial and petty. He enjoyed swimming far to much to give it up for some simple words. Starring down at his sneaker covered feet, he began to walk home. His mind was filled with many things,  mostly how swimming practice had gone that day. His thoughts were soon interrupted with a bump into someone else, knocking both figures to the ground. Looking up, Haruka saw an extremely apologetic looking boy around his age. He had beautiful, soft green eyes, which slightly drooped downwards, and olive green brunette hair that fell into his eyes. "I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, extending a hand to help the other boy stand up. Taking it slowly, Haruka pulled himself off the ground.

 

"I'm Makoto Tachibana." He introduced himself with a warm smile, extending his hand once more to shake hands. "Haruka Nanase." Haru replied, offering a smile of his own. The apologetic look flooded back into the warm green eyes. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-" Haru shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, I should've watched where I was going." But Makoto seemed to hate letting others take the blame (even if it belonged there) and the two sat there for many hours, trying to tell the other it wasn't his fault. It was an odd way to begin a friendship, but begin one it did. A very strong one that would last for a very long time, if not forever.

* * *

"Haru-chan!" Turning around, Haru saw his newly made friend, Makoto, rushing towards him. "Hey Mako!" Haru said excitedly, eager to start and end school with a friend. He was slightly more open to Makoto than the others, for various reasons. One of them being that Makoto shared the love for swimming, and that was always something Haru looked out for, considering he seemed to be one of the only ones who truly adored it. The two met midway and smiled at each other, then walked inside the school, side by side. All of a sudden, Makoto's head drooped downwards, brown hair flopping even lower on his face. Haru noticed this and brought it up, wondering if the boy was still shy. "Are you okay?" The navy blue haired young swimmer asked, watching his best friend curiously.

 

Makoto whispered something inaudible, causing Haru to have to pause walking and lean closer. "Bullies." Makoto whispered fearfully, lifting up a finger to point to a group of boys in front of them. Haru narrowed his eyes, having had an encounter with one of the bullies the other day. Needless to say, he was still missing his swim goggles and towel, but those could be easily replaced. Makoto's delicate feelings could not, and so Haru gathered up the courage he used during swimming to prepare to stand up for his friend. "Oh look, it's Fish boy." One of the bullies said with snarkily, leading the others towards the two younger boys. Barely glancing back, Haru could see that the normally loud school crowd had quieted down and was watching the scene unfold carefully.

 

"How did he manage to get a friend?" One of them said in mock surprise, moving his hands to his mouth as if in utter shock. "Because I'm not a jerk." Haru answered calmly, though there was a tinge of fear when he saw the angry looks sent towards him. "You're not, are you?" The boy snorted at his own words and pushed Haru backward, which would've knocked Makoto over had he not jumped backwards. As Haru was shoved, the bullies noticed Makoto, who was looking utterly petrified and unable to move. "Oh, now it's all so clear," One of the bullies laughed, "it's a wimp, just like Fish boy." They all burst out laughing along with their leader. Haru looked at them with utter disgust and turned his attention towards Makoto, who looked near tears. The very sight was enough to anger the normally calm boy, seeing such a gentle and fragile soul become broken.

 

"Shut up." Haru muttered at the bullies, who paused in their laughing to try and comprehend what he'd just said. "I said, _shut up_ _!_ " Haru shouted the words this time, his temper long lost. The leader of the group scoffed, "Or what, you're gonna flap your fins at us?" He proceeded to pretend to be a fish, slapping his hands against invisible targets. Haruka refrained from informing him a fish didn't move so ungracefully, and settled for slapping the boy across the face. Surprised at this sudden show of violence, the bullies looked straight into Haru's eyes, which were sparkling with rage. Incredible rage. Though he was small, he swam faster than anyone else without trying, and the bullies were smart enough to know that meant he had actual muscle. After insulting him one last time, they walked off, and with them the crowd thinned out and continued the normal routine.

 

"Thank you, Haru." Makoto said gratefully as they continued walking towards the various classes they had. Haru's fists clenched, unable to reply without sounding irritated and upset. He knew Makoto was putting on a happy mask, and he knew that the word 'wimp' had hurt him terribly. "You're not a wimp." Haru informed him assuredly, not wanting the burden of bullying to be hefted upon Makoto's shoulders. The brunette smiled, and his face brightened considerably. "Thank you!" He exclaimed, the color rushing back to his cheeks and green eyes once again shining with warmth and joy. The sight caused Haru to smile, as if Makoto's smiles were contagious. And if they were, he wouldn't mind catching them every so often.

* * *

"See you tomorrow!" Makoto shouted, waving his hand rapidly in the air before turning on his heel and walking away. Haru waved back and went his own way, slightly disappointed to find out Makoto had to run an errand for his mother before returning home, otherwise Haru would've gone with Makoto, but he didn't want to seem nosy or impose. Makoto actually lived extremely close to his house, and their parents were talking and laughing together all of the time, so they saw each other a lot. Makoto even had a full-sized pool in his back yard, which the two swam in frequently.

 

"Ah!" Haru froze at the familiar voice screaming, and quickly turned his head around to see Makoto being grabbed by two men, both dressed in black. Knowing this wasn't anyone Makoto knew, Haru started running towards the scene only to stop himself from coming closer. He was only a kid against three men, and, in no offense to Makoto, the brunette wouldn't be any actual help. All of a sudden, Makoto yelled out: "HARU-CHAN!" As loud as he could. That made up Haru's mind. If Makoto trusted him enough to call out for him in a time such as this, who was he to break that trust?

 

With a angry cry, Haru reared back and mercilessly kicked one of the men in the balls. This caused him to cry out in anguish and fall over, dropping Makoto, who fell to the ground with a surprised and pained expression. Continuing his attack on the men, he rushed towards one of them, knowing that the other would try and hit him in the back while he wasn't looking. Diving out of the way, he watched in satisfaction as the men clashed into each other, landing on the ground, dazed. Quickly, he rushed over to Makoto, urging the crying boy to stand up.

 

Knowing it was dire, Makoto stood up on slightly wobbly legs and ran with Haru towards his house. When they finally arrived, they bothered to do nothing but throw backpacks onto the ground and run into Haru's room, ignoring the peculiar stare that Ms.Nanase looked at them with.

 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Makoto repeated, hugging his friend gratefully. Haru hugged him back, mentally thanking himself for helping Makoto, not wanting to know what would've happened if he hadn't. Ms.Nanase opened the door and watched the touching scene with tears in her eyes before quickly wiping them away and inviting Makoto to stay over, saying his mother said it was alright.

 

Makoto agreed with a rapid nod of his head, earning a giggle from Haru's pretty mother as she left the room to prepare dinner. "If you hadn't..." Makoto trailed off, wiping tears from his normally cheery green eyes. "But I did. Mom says to not dwell on the past, but work towards a brighter future." Haru said firmly, completely serious about his mother's short speech. The brunette nodded his head, his normal smile returning at least, sending waves of relief to Haru's heart.

 

"Hey Haru." Makoto whispered, rolling over to look into his friend's bright blue eyes. "What's your three favorite things?" The boy asked curiously. Haru shrugged at first, then gave a small grin. "Let's say our three favorite things at once. Ready?" Makoto nodded excitedly. One the count of three, they both yelled:

 

 

 

 "Oceans, candy, and you!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> NO LIE: I defended a friend the exact same way Haru defended Makoto. I'm 100% serious. Don't mess with my bae. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! This is my first Free! fic but more to come because I adore this anime so much. My brothers need to shut the hell up, it's more than just looking at guys. It's about friendship, love, and just... awesome.~Anna Destiny
> 
> Feel Free! to comment down below a request for another fanfiction!


End file.
